Nada Sin Ti
by kaoru-pretty
Summary: es un songfic en el cual Ryoma seda cuenta que no puede guardar mas ese sentimeitno especial que tiene por Sakuno


**NADA SIN TI**

_Songfic, inspirado por la canción que lleva el mismo nombre y pertenece a Eros Ramazotti, recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen y por supuesto la canción tampoco, esperando de todo corazón les agrade este pequeño trabajo )_

_capitulo único_

* * *

**Algo falla por mi mente  
Simplemente no funciona  
Ni siquiera soy persona  
Cuando estoy sin ti**_  
_

"Ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de lo que significas para mi, es irónico como funcionan estas cosas del corazón, la verdad jamás me imagine encontrarme en este estado, solo por que ya no te veo como siempre al otro lado de la malla, animándome, junto con tu amiga la gritona y escandalosa, creo que tenía miedo de averiguar cuanto significas y cuanto influyes en mi ya que está mas que demostrado que no soy alguien ha quién le guste dejar ver sus debilidades, y pues, ahora, es que me doy cuenta que tu eres la mas grande debilidad que tengo, ja ja como jugué hoy, pues claro que lo hice excelente como siempre, lo único que molestó mucho fue mi humor, creo que el único que se dio cuenta de que mi humor estaba ligado con alguien, y para se mas preciso contigo, fue Momoshiro, la verdad es que quiera o no él es el único que me puede conocer un poco mas de lo que permito"

**Tu eres esa vitamina  
Que de pronto me domina  
Si te tengo no te noto  
Si te pierdo si**

"La verdad espero que tu desaparición en la última semana no se prolongue mucho, ya que, enserio no se cuanto soporte y me soporten y es que tampoco se si puedo ir y reclamarte por que no estas asistiendo a mis juegos como siempre, aunque créeme que ganas no me faltan, pero también soy consiente de que si hago eso pondría a prueba el echo de que, lo que siento por ti no es nada simple ni tampoco pobre, algo que no me puedo permitir sentir, por que no va conmigo, pero es lo que siento no, el echo de que prácticamente te ignorarte cuando estas conmigo es simple estrategia, por que sabes, la verdad es que jamás te ignoro yo puedo decir que haces a que hora y con quien, pero en estos momentos no se y me pone de mal humor y furioso, hasta el punto de que llegue a expresarlo mientras juego, ya que pongo toda mi amargura en cada golpe haciéndolos .. Agresivos... Creo, cosa que me trae muchas vueltas por la cancha como castigo."

**Nada nada sin ti  
Ahora no estas aquí  
Casi seguro que andarás con el  
Y yo soy tonto porqué estoy fatal  
Porque me siento fuera**

"Ya pasaron varios días mas y aun no te veo, me entere, por pura casualidad de que tu, pues de que tu ... estas saliendo con alguien del salón (que ahora es el único lugar en donde te puedo ver y eso que parece que ahora soy invisible para ti) y ahora por increíble que parezca no tengo ganas de ir a la practica, así que me excusé diciendo que no me sentía bien, y pues, gracias a mi implacable control de asistencia me permitieron faltar, pero yo se que este malestar no se acaba solo con descansar un poco (que fue lo recomendado por tu abuela y el capitán) el único remedio que puede existir para este mal es !Que me expliques ahora mismo por que estas faltando a mis juegos, la verdad creo que lo sé, todo esto es, mi culpa, por no hacerte notar de alguna forma que tu eres importante para mi y que deseo verte por que tu haces la diferencia

**Nada nada sin ti  
Nada seguro de mi**

**También los hombres lloran  
Voy al fútbol no lo veo  
Abro un libro y no lo leo  
Como poco bebo mucho  
No puedo dormir**

"Ahora es cuando intento descansar y la verdad doy gracias al cielo por que mi casa esta vacía en este momento, así que no tengo que aguantar las continuas preguntas con poco tacto de mi inmaduro padre y las miradas inquisidoras de mi madre y mi prima "

-algo bueno tenía que pasar después de tanto tiempo no?- "le dije a mi gato con poco poder de convencimiento, hasta creí a ver visto una sonrisa burlona en la cara de Karupin, en estos momentos me doy cuenta que debo verme patético y no es mentira ya que yo pensaba que tu.. Bueno tu... sentías algo por mi y pues, poder manipularte de una forma sutil para que siempre asistieras a mis partidos, y que..., sin darte cuenta me dieras la fuerza y las ganas que le pongo a cada juego".

**  
Soy una cabeza hueca  
Un muñeco sin muñeca  
Una especie de desastre  
Cuando estoy sin ti**

"Me levanto del sillón camino por toda la casa como buscando algo que me distrajera y me permitiera descansar de pensar en ti, pero por mas que de todo mi esfuerzo para eso, no logro ningún avance"

– rayos el tenis es mas fácil que esto- digo de mal humor – no tengo hambre, no tengo sueño, no tengo nada, solo estoy cansado... creo- "que estupideces digo, la verdad es que estoy harto de no saber nada, bueno no es que no sepa nada, es solo que si es cierto que sales con alguien mas, por que no me das alguna señal y de una forma u otra conseguiría por fin sacarme este malestar fastidioso... Aunque se que sería difícil" –pero sería mejor que estar así, faltando a mis practicas, no me acuerdo cuando fue la ultima ves que falte a una práctica, espera ya lo sé, nunca¡ - "bueno, y es que no es mentira, nunca falte a una práctica por algo como esto, supongo que tu mueves mucho en mi como para poder pasarlo por alto no?" – genial en ves de ayudarme a mi mismo termino hundiéndome solo-

**Nada nada sin ti  
Ahora no estas aquí  
Te necesito junto a mí  
Sino no se que hacer**

"Abro mis ojos sorprendido, por que no me acuerdo en que momento cerré mis ojos y cuando me eche en el sillón y, lo mas sorprendente, cuando termine por dormirme, sí casi me vuelvo loco por no poder descansar, y al mirar el reloj" – queeeee, estuve dormido 3 horas seguidooo¡- "vaya creo que debo controlar mis gritos sino terminare por parecerme a tu amiga la gritona, y aquí va de nuevo sin siquiera pedirlo estoy pensando si no es en ti, es en algo ligado a ti, si definitivamente puedo decir con toda seguridad de que sin ti no soy el mismo en ningún aspecto" – ahora hasta grito cuando algo me sorprende-" debo admitir que dormir me izo bien, pero ahora ¬¬ el hecho de despertar lo malogro todo".

**  
Y va cambiado por momentos mi ser  
Hasta volverme nada**

**Y va cambiado por momentos mi ser  
Hasta volverme nada**

"De repente alguien golpe la puerta, y yo con el humor en el que me encontraba decidí ignorar el sonido hasta que la persona que estuviera al otro lado se fuera, sabía que no podía ser mi madre ni mi prima ya que tenían llave y pues mi padre es alguien que tiene llave, solo que para fastidiar no la usa, así que" – si es él, tendrá que sacar sus llaves ya que no pienso ir a abrirle la puerta – se dijo e intento dormir de nuevo , pero el sonido no para y el ignorarlo no estaba funcionando, Ryoma Echizen se levanto con pocos ánimos y dijo gritando - Papá por que no abres la puerta y dejas de fastidiarme? Deberías madurar, además, hoy no estoy de humor para soportar tus tonterías así que si quieres entrar hazlo por tu propia cuenta!- "bueno con esto espero que entienda de una ves que hoy no voy a ceder", justo cuando estaba apunto de subir a su cuarte volvieron a golpear la puerta, cansado como estaba y con el humor que tenía fue directo a la puerta, y al abrirla vio a la persona que menos se imaginaba ver.

**Oigo ruidos en la calle  
Oigo pasos que se acercan  
Alguien llama a la puerta  
Voy haber quien es**

Ella lo miraba algo sonrojada, pero no bajo la mirada desde que al abrir la puerta sus miradas se encontraron, durante un minuto, que pareció un siglo, el silencio impero en el ambiente hasta que él se animo a hablar

–ha Ryusaki que haces aquí?- pregunto Ryoma con un leve tono de reproche en su voz

– bueno ya .. solo... solo .. yo-

Ryoma la miro bien por unos instantes, "no se por que esta aquí, ahora, y que derecho le da por acordarse de mi en este momento, pero debo admitir que me agrada verla, claro no se lo diré", empezó a caminar a dentro de la casa – que, acaso no quieres pasar- dijo al ver que ella no se movía

– "no, es que.. espero no se inoportuna... –

- Ryusaki, no eres inoportuna, pero si no quieres entrar tampoco te voy a rogar-

- ha¡.. gra..gracias- caminaron por el amplio patio en silencio hasta entrar en la misma casa, de repente sin previó aviso Ryoma sintió gran coraje al acordase de los rumores que corrían de que, la persona que estaba en su casa en ese momento salía con alguien.

**  
Eres tu no me lo creo  
No te quedes fuera pasa  
De la llave de mi casa  
No te iras de aquí**

Sakuno no entendió muy bien por que era que se sentía un ambiente muy tenso, pero no pudo pensar mas, ya que apenas entraron a la casa sintió como era empujada y acorralada contra una de las paredes de esta, ella por puro impulso cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió se sorprendió viendo a Ryoma tan cerca de ella, sus brazos actuaban como una cárcel que le impedían moverse para cualquier lado, y aunque, estos estuvieran apoyados a la pared ella sentía que la abrazaban de forma posesiva lo único que puedo decir fue

– Ry..Ryoma, que ..estas haciendo?- pregunto muy nerviosa, y se notaba ya que temblaba ligeramente.

Por otro lado a Ryoma le encanto ver la reacción de Sakuno al tenerlo cerca, pero eso no lo opacaría de su cometido, "ella va tener que responder todas mis preguntas y tendrá que hacerlo de forma inteligente", pensó – dime la verdad Ryusaki-

-Pero de.. q.. que estas hablando Ryoma?... yo no entiendo-

- claro que entiendes, por que estas aquí?- pregunto asiendo que la distancia entre los dos disminuyera peligrosamente

– yo ..bueno.. yo me .. me entere de que te sentiste mal.. y-

- y , continua- le dijo Ryoma quien se dio cuenta de que disfrutaba esto

–bueno yo me preocupe.. ya que tu nunca sueles faltar a las practicas de tenis-

-y tu como puedes saber eso si casi no vas a ver los partidos- la verdad fue que nunca quiso decir eso, pero tampoco pudo evitarlo, aunque a Sakuno le impresionó lo que ultimo que dijo, no podía impedir pensar en la cercanía del chico.

–yo estaba practicando y por eso no .. no podía ir a ver los.. partidos- dijo

- si eso fuera verdad con quién practicas?- pregunto

–bueno..es con un chico del salón que .. se ofreció a ayudarme- dijo algo apenada por la pequeña confesión

–haaaa ya veo es el chico ese, con el que estas saliendo?- pregunto aun mas cerca de ella

–yo..yo no estoy saliendo con nadie-

-no mientas-

-por. Que tendría que mentir?... además a ti que te importa Echizen? Si tu antes ni te acordabas de mi nombre?- no supo cuando, ni de donde, pero sabía que había logrado juntar la suficiente fuerza, como para reclamarle sobre su reciente interés, solo que ella no se esperaba lo que sucedió

– pues, la verdad... es que tu siempre me has importado- le dijo Ryoma mirándola muy pero muy de cerca a los ojos - mas de lo que parece- en ese momento Ryoma se dio cuenta de que había sido un error abordar así este asunto y que el sin darse cuenta se metió en un terreno peligroso, "pero si ya le dije mucho, ahora ocultarlo esta de más", y sin pensarlo la beso de forma suave y posesiva.

**Nada nada sin ti  
Nada nada sin ti**

**Nada nada sin ti  
Soy nada nada sin ti**

**Nada nada sin ti  
Soy nada nada sin ti**

Sakuno estaba sorprendida, primero, no hubo reacción alguna, pero poco a poco fue respondiendo y perdiéndose en ese momento tan añorado y a la ves inesperado, no sabía con exactitud que era lo que ella debía hacer, total era su primer beso y ella solo reaccionaba como su cuerpo le indicaba, hasta que se rompió el contacto.

Ryoma la miro a los ojos y –supongo que eso puede explicar cuanto llegaste y llegas a representar, no?... ahora dime si yo represento algo para ti - pregunto esperando una respuesta favorable

-que clase de pregunta es esa, si se puede decir que estoy aquí por ti, y nadie mas- dijo sonrojándose de forma inocente

–bueno- dijo mientras se alejaba – si es así, deseas tomar algo?- pregunto de forma sorpresiva.

-gracias- y con una sonrisa en el rostro lo siguió.

"Ahora lo entiendo mucho mejor, siento que sin ella no soy nadie, no soy nada y cuando la vi en la puerta sentía como todo mi mundo volvía a la normalidad, supongo que ahora tendré que ser mas cuidadoso en cuanto a mi trato con ella .. pero eso es algo que se puede solucionar con paciencia, claro siempre que ella este dispuesta a aguantarme y ..." - Sakuno? –

-dime?-

- no faltes al juego de mañana ¬¬-

-no me lo perdería por nada uu-

-mas te vale, Ha, y si quieres yo puedo ayudarte con tu técnica después-

-no me digas que estas celoso?-

-no, claro que no, es solo que a ese chico todavía le falta mucho-

-si tu lo dices debe de ser así"-.

* * *

porfis dejen mensajes diciendome que tal les parecio ...gracias 


End file.
